Various instruments and methods for the treatment of compression-type bone fractures and other osteoporotic and/or non-osteoporotic conditions have been developed. Such methods generally include a series of steps performed by a surgeon to correct and stabilize the compression fracture. A cavity is typically formed in the bone to be treated, followed by the insertion of an inflatable balloon-like device into the bone cavity. Inflation of the balloon-like device causes compaction of the cancellous bone about the balloon and/or bone marrow against the inner cortical wall of the bone, thereby resulting in enlargement of the bone cavity and/or reduction of the compression fracture. The balloon-like device is then deflated and removed from the bone cavity. A biocompatible filling material, such as methylmethacrylate cement or a synthetic bone substitute, is sometimes delivered into the bone cavity and allowed to set to a hardened condition to provide internal structural support to the bone.
Expansion and subsequent removal of the balloon-like device can leave a large void in the intravertebral space. Creation of a void in the intravertebral space results in filler material being required to support the vertebra. Also, balloon-like devices require exertion of pressure for expansion of the balloon and/or insertion of material into the balloon or the space created by expansion of the balloon. The pressurized working environment may result in over-compaction of the cancellous bone and in material placed in the intravertebral space entering the spinal canal and/or venous structures associated with the spinal column.
Thus, there is a need for surgical instrumentation and methods for use in treatment of vertebral fractures and other deformities that can more beneficially be employed to compact cancellous bone and support spinal column loads post-reduction.